


Please Be More Careful

by marvelwlw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Laurel comes home pretty beat up after a night with Oliver and you take care of her.





	Please Be More Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.
> 
> (E/C) = eye color

You were in the kitchen waiting for your wife, Laurel, to come home after going out on a mission with Oliver. You couldn’t wait for her to come home because you have some big news to tell her.

For some time now you and Laurel have been trying to start a family. The first couple of times you’ve tried it didn’t work out which broke both of your hearts but you wanted to try again. You wanted to start a family with the woman you loved.

While Laurel was out with Oliver you had taken a pregnancy test and it came back positive. You were pregnant! As time went on you just got more excited, it got to the point where you had to keep yourself busy so you wouldn’t have to keep looking at the time.

It felt like forever but Laurel finally came home. You heard the door open and you couldn’t help but smile. But when you saw how hurt she was you frowned, concern written all over your face.

“Baby, what happened?!” You gasped and was by her side in an instant. You carefully brought her over to the couch and sat her down before getting the first aid kit. 

“Tonight was a lot worse than what we thought.” Laurel hissed when you started cleaning the cuts she had on her face. The only thing you did was nod. “Babe.” She cupped your cheek. “I’ll be okay.”

“I know you will and then when you’re healed you’ll be right back out there. I know what you do is important and I’m so proud of you but this time is different…” You finished cleaning up her wounds.

Laurel took your hands in hers, she looked into your (E/C) eyes. “What’s going on, (Y/N)?” 

“Seeing you hurt tonight… it just…” You took your hands out of hers and got up. You walked into the kitchen and placed your hands on the sink, you closed your eyes and sighed.

She slowly got off the couch, mindful of her injuries, and made her way over to you. Whenever she has came home hurt from a mission, you’ve never acted like this. “What brought all this up?” She placed her hand on your lower back.

“I’m pregnant, Laurel!” You turned around to face your wife. “I’m pregnant with our baby and seeing you come home like this scared me because what if one day something worse happens and our baby doesn’t have both of their mommies here?” You couldn’t stop the tears from falling at the thought of losing Laurel.

Laurel couldn’t believe it. You were actually pregnant! You were going to start a family together! She wrapped her arms around you, holding you close. Right now she didn’t care about her injuries.

“You won’t have to worry, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed your temple before pulling you into a passionate kiss, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. 

After you two pulled away from the kiss, she got down on her knees and placed a hand on your stomach before lifting up your shirt just enough to place a kiss on your stomach.

You couldn’t help but chuckle. When Laurel stood back up you wrapped your arms around her neck, she placed a hand back on your stomach. “I don’t want you to stop what you’re doing but please be more careful.” You rest your forehead against hers and smiled when she started tracing random patterns on your stomach.

“I promise, babe. I’ll be more careful.” She gave you a loving kiss. “I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too, so much.” You smiled before pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
